


No Worries

by Pipedream



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Community: falloutkinkmeme, F/F, Gentle-ish Cait?, Past Drug Use Ref, Scars, Suicidal Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipedream/pseuds/Pipedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cait shuffles through her emotions to come through for Nora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Worries

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the silly title. I had a song on repeat with these words and it just kinda stuck with this story. Oh right and I decided Cait has little to no love so I took a break from all the Piper and wrote this. Also it's Saint Patricks day so cheers to everyone's favorite Irish red headed companion.

Nora was exhausted. The trek back to starlight drive in had been a long one from the castle. Throwing down all the excess equipment, junk and extra first aid kits she picked up along the way into a drawer for sorting she walked into the nearest bar to order something that would refresh her.  
As she waited in line she saw out of the corner of her eye a strand of red hair behind the old diner. She decided to ditch the line and went to say hi to the fiery ex fighter. What she didn't expect was the bottle of empty vodka and the uncovered arms of the woman covered in peculiar scars.  
"Hey there, Cait." She said casually causing the woman to jump back startled from her daze.  
"Shite! Nora what the fuck are you trying to do?" She spat back. The bottle of vodka tilted over the edge, spilling what was left of its contents over the counter.  
"Now I have to buy another bottle. Fuck you." She grumbled but Nora could see she was crossing her arms in an attempt to conceal what was there.  
"What are you staring at?"  
"You are drinking again." Nora said stoically.  
"Does it concern you what I do?"  
"As a matter of fact it does. After all we did go through gunners and hell back again to get you cleaned off of chems. Last thing I want is for you to-"  
"Shut the fuck up." She growled, turning away from her. Cait looked to her discarded arm guards, Nora could tell she was debating whether to put them on again or not.  
She sighed as she sat on the empty bar stool next to her, her eye contact went back to the woman in front of her.  
"Cait please. I don't want to lose you over another substance."  
The silent treatment.  
"Well if you are not gonna at least quit drinking can you at least drink less. A bottle isn't exactly one portion." She chuckled softly.  
"Why the fuck do you care so much Nora." She finally turned to face her, the frown had been replaced by a look of pain.

"Give me your hand." Nora glanced down at the woman, it hurt her to see her like this. Although she wasn't even drunk she smelled the alcohol on her breath.  
Cait took a moment, debating and partially shaken. But she took the chance if it meant that Nora would shut up about the liquor consumption.  
Her hand was calloused and scarred in various places from the three years of fighting in the combat zone. Nora knew what to expect but what she was after lay just above the strong wrist and hardened knuckle. Along the veins that would normally be covered by the leather gauntlet laid vertical scars and various pocked marks from constant use of psycho. Evidence of all the woman's past.  
"Do you trust me?" She gently asked glancing up at her companion.  
"What? Of-course." At this point Cait only stared, wondering what Nora's intentions were.  
She looked for any sign of resistance as she gently lifted the other woman's arm towards her mouth, kissing her knuckles gently.  
Usually if anyone touched her, Cait would instantly sucker punch them to the other side of the room and start a bar fight. She only watched as Nora turned her arm over and laid kiss after kiss on the scarred tissue.  
"You are more precious to me than you believe you are Cait." She said between kisses.  
The red head immediately took her hand back and got up to leave.  
"Cait.. I'm sorry if I went over my limits."  
"Don't! Just leave me to think will ya?" She shouted back as she walked. Her head was spinning. She knew-she always felt that there was something there besides friendship. Was it her constant teasing that made her like this? She shook her head trying to dispel whatever ate at her. The marks on her arms were there, results of lonely nights and attempts at ending herself mixed with numbing her body. But that was before and now she was cleaned. Her head was cleaned and it was all thanks to the woman she left behind suddenly. 

_Shite._

She cursed herself. She could have had her in bed, instead she chose to walk away like a sore loser. It just didn't feel right, Nora didn't deserve a messed up ex junkie like her. She was at the old projector wall now. The old storage room designated as her room after much debate from Nora that it was too far from the main block. But it provided privacy and a knockout view was just around the corner. Entering the vacant room she yelled at the emptiness and punched the wall. She could feel her knuckles harshly jolted and the stinging pain of blood rushing out of a small gash. Opening up a drawer, she tore off an old shirt and placed it over the cut. The memory of kisses against her hand went back into her mind causing her heart to skip a beat. She sighed and laid on the bed, burying her thoughts with sleep. 

It was late evening when she woke up. Only the gentle humming of turrets was in the air as the settlement laid quiet in sleep. But a soft glow caught her attention upwards, on top of the old wall. She walked up the stairs to satiate her curiosity, finding a drinking Nora gazing the horizon. Whether she knew she was there or not, Nora did not turn. She just continued to gaze at the evening sky and its brightly colored stars.  
"Hypocrite." Cait muttered.  
"Well I did just get dumped so.." She held her breath in as she took another sip of the liquor.  
Cait took her place beside her on an old crate.  
"Did you really? Poor baby, I said give me time to think not go fuck yourself."  
"You sure know how to reassure me Cait."  
"Listen...I'm sorry I behaved the way I did."  
Nora ignored her as she lifted the bottle again to her lips. With a sudden groan the other woman took the bottle and threw it across the commonwealth. A small audible sound of glass shattering was heard.  
"What the fuck!"  
"Call it pay back for earlier! Now will you listen?" She said impatiently.  
"Oh I'm all ears honey!" Nora threw her hands up in sarcasm.  
"Good! Because I've never been closer to anyone before, except you and I've always counted on you."  
"And I'm in love you." Nora said casually, the liquor already staining her words.  
Cait stared wide eyed at her.  
"What cat got your tongue?"  
"Why the fuck would you ever fall in love with me? After all the garbage I've revealed to you?"  
"I have my reasons. But as I said earlier your precious to me."  
"Tell me!"  
She wondered briefly, an unrecognizable emotion playing on her face. Cait was close to blushing out of anger or...?  
"I can't. I think I can only show you."  
"Show me??"  
"Hey want to play a game?"  
They were back. In her bedroom. It was hard not to play dirty. She's done this game before countless times, except under her rules and without stating it. Usually with her screaming and nearly scaring her countless one night stands. This time she promised that she would only watch as Nora closed and locked the door behind her.  
"Gonna give me a lapdance?" She teased as she took her place by the bed.  
"Remove your gauntlets."  
"Do you have a hand fetish?" Cait said amused.  
"Please."  
She sighed and decided to comply to Nora's wish. Removing them and throwing them to the floor for extra effect.  
Nora kneels down to grab both her arms. She turns them over to gaze and trace over the scars. Cait blushes as the other woman gently massages the stained tissue. After all those matches, all those nights, no one had ever taken the time to do this for her before.

"I started falling in love, I guess after the fifth raider you knocked over with these." She goes over her knuckles, feeling each bony knob under fingers.  
"Must have been a fast fall then, considering that we got ambushed straight after leaving the combat zone."  
A short laugh emerged from Nora as she looked up to gaze at green eyes. 

"You have a lot of strength inside of you that isn't physical either." She gets up to stand in front of her. A hand goes to cup her face. An involuntarily flinch at the contact.

"Sorry." She pulls away but Cait immediately stops her and holds the hand in place. She can feel a warmness spread over to her gently. Compared to her, the other woman's hands still retained their smoothness from the pre-war era. 

"It's alright. Go on." 

Nora pulls a strand back of her hair.  
"You've been through a lot but you've always stood up straight and got out of it. You have a heart of a lioness Cait." She lets her go and takes a seat next to her.  
"The fact that you went through with getting cleaned. I'm just really proud of you."  
"Proud?"  
"Yes proud. I guess also jealous for your courage and that body of yours."  
"This body Nora is used goods." Cait says, biting her lip at the confession.  
"Do you think I'd care about that Cait?"  
She feels herself tense up as a pair of lips meet hers in a gentle kiss. It doesn't last for less than a second as Nora backs away, leaving a very disappointed Cait to process her thoughts.  
"Well you've won Cait. You let me speak and touch you, so now you're free to do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

She nods.  
"And I won't criticize you for it."  
"Then I hope you won't hate me." The redhead smiles as she presses her mouth against hers once more. As gently as she could, she kissed her hoping that all her gratitude could be felt. Nora's mouth said otherwise as she opened her mouth to let her gain access. A timid tongue met hers as she allowed herself to taste her. Sweet and a touch of liquor from before. It was more intoxicating than a whole bottle. 

"I thought you were gonna get a drink Cait?!" Nora says grasping for breath after they parted. She could only smirk as she unbuckles her belt and lets her hands graze the other woman's stomach. Unlike Cait's well toned body, Nora's still contained a hint of softness that made the redhead pleased to squeeze and touch. 

"Oh I will." Innuendo plays on her voice. A mischievous grin.

She lowers Nora's pants down along with her underwear, leaving her sitting half nude.  
"Were you really planning to leave this aroused, love?" She teased as she eased a finger inside her. Her other hand brushing over the dark curls as she admired the prize below.  
"Yes. I mean I wasn't... I didn't expect you'd want to-"  
"I've been craving you ever since we left that vault. I just wasn't sure if it was right."  
She removes her finger and takes a taste test. A combination of salt and sweetness met her taste buds. She sighed contently, already knowing she would love this new taste. Cait could hardly contain herself as she dragged her lips over Nora's slit. The scent dizzying and her throat becoming dry. She enters her tongue inside, reveling the sudden gasp she receives from her lover. None of her previous experiences had ever been this passionate. A new haze came over her from lust as she slowly kissed Nora's pulsating core, driving the woman mad with want.

"Cait!" 

She smiled as she continued her administrations, feeling the sudden touch of hands on her head, tugging her hair. It takes a moment for her to get used to the gesture, responding to it by speeding the movement of her tongue. Cait could already sense that Nora was close to being undone. The woman's breathing became more ragged and high pitched with every stroke of her tongue. 

_That's it. Come for me._

Bringing a hand over, she grazed the soft hair and shifted her movements a little to find the small bud that would bring her over. She gave it a few well placed taps that were rewarded with cusses and moans. Cait pushed down once more and gave the bundle of nerves a couple of strokes of her thumb. She felt a gentle press against her tongue as Nora began to fall apart. Pride fell over the red head as she felt a rush of fluid enter her mouth. A shallow release formed inside of her as she pulled out, panting softly as a grin formed. 

"Well look at you beautiful." She chuckled as she took in the sight, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand to clean whatever was left. Nora lay panting now on the bed. Her hair disheveled and face completely flushed.  
"What's the matter? Cait got your tongue?"  
Nora was about to reply when she felt a warm body join her. The other woman took her place by her side of the bed, resting her head on Nora's chest. It was a surreal sensation for Cait to let her guard down for just this moment. Her lover breathed in deeply, placing her hand timidly over her stomach, to her surprise Cait took the hand and intertwined their fingers.  
"I love you treasure." She smiled against her neck.  
"Is that true or is that the post sex talking?" Nora raised her eyebrows.  
"Both most likely." She snorted and gave a light laugh.  
"But You don't have to worry about me anymore love. I don't think I need anything but you now." She whispered against the other woman's ear and eased herself more comfortably on her chest. Nora could tell her face was already reddening but she let the woman go, she was becoming too warm to think as she let sleep take them both.


End file.
